


Full Circle

by SticksandBones



Series: Tales from the DC Omegaverse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksandBones/pseuds/SticksandBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten women. Ten tales. One city.</p><p>One-shots based on Evilpixie's DCU Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409061) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> I hereby declare this world to be Earth 1.5, in which events unfolded quite similarly to Evilpixie's Omegaverse, but with more female characters involved in the story.
> 
> Stories are not in chronological order.  
> I've already got about half of this written down and will upload one story a day.

_“A woman is the full circle. Within her is the power to create, nurture and transform.”_

– Diane Mariechild

 

I.

Martha grimaced as another contraction began. Waves of pain swept through her abdomen and she clenched her jaw as she rode through it. Thomas sat to her right and grasped her hand in both of his.

“Breathe, Martha, remember? Like how we practiced? In and out, easy,” he coaxed, wincing slightly as Martha’s hand tightened even harder over his own.

“You do it if it’s so easy!” she growled.

A nurse burst into the room and announced that their medical team was ready for the surgery. As she and her colleagues wheeled Martha’s bed to the operating theatre, she stared at the bump of her abdomen and touched it in wonder, relishing the last time she will be feeling her pup in her. She knew the baby would be small and premature, her body simply could not carry the baby any longer or it would reject the pregnancy. Martha was an alpha, and a high-level to boot. And though her body had the necessary equipment for childbirth, the extreme amount of alpha hormones in her body made pregnancies difficult for both her and the child.

Thomas’s hand appeared again and she held onto it for dear life.

Her relationship with Thomas had always been frowned upon, purely because by all rights they should not be compatible. Two young children bonded together in friendship and childish romance, who in a cruel twist of fate, had both presented as high-level alphas in their teens. When Thomas had outright refused the marriage contract with Nathan Kane in favour of his sister Martha, both their parents looked about ready to throw a fit.

The medical team was abuzz with activity as they began administering painkillers and setting up a screen to block her view of the procedure.

She mourned the miscarriages she had before this, mourned the loss of eight other potential sons and daughters she could have had were she not saddled with her biology. She prayed to all the deities in the world that her pup wouldn’t leave the world as quickly as its siblings had.

Ten harrowing minutes later she saw the smallest, most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on being placed in a clear sealed chamber. Thomas stood next to her, still holding her hand, staring at the incubator with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Congratulations, Mr Wayne, it’s a boy.”

 

 


	2. Selina

II.

Selina shifted a vase to the left and frowned.

She glanced up again at the clock for what must have been the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

She double checked that her three vaults hidden behind the fridge, under the bed, and behind a false wall were locked and secure with their precious cargo.

A slim white cat with patches of tabby on his head and tail slipped through the open window and landed gracefully on an ottoman. The hour hand touched 7. Selina huffed and moved the vase back to its original position.

She went back to the fridge and assured herself that she had enough food to tide her over her heat. Topped off the cat kibble, which Captain Nemo greedily tucked into. Triple checked the security system. Assured herself that her nest was secure.

Growing up in the Narrows with no one to depend on but her wits and the companionship of alley cats, she had learned to be quick and nimble to feed herself and escape the grubby hands of child kidnappers. _Alone_ , she had told herself repeatedly, _You’re better off alone. You’re Cat, you can’t be tamed. You’ll always be free_.

That hadn’t changed even after she had woken up one day with wet thighs and a sick feeling in her gut. Selina still had friends and allies, like the girls and boys who worked the corners and kept their ears to the ground, Holly, a young sex worker whom Selina had sort of taken under her wing, and a string of trustworthy alphas who wouldn’t hesitate to drop everything and aid the omega in distress. It was an image that Selina had easily cultivated. For a caste that prided themselves as being at the apex, alphas were ridiculously easy to manipulate. Break eye contact and they let her get close enough for a finishing move, tip her head back and they no longer noticed her hand reaching for the caltrops.

A crash outside her apartment door snapped her out of her musings. Nemo hissed and jumped onto the shelf, knocking over the vase. Selena deftly grabbed it before it shattered on the floor.

She strode over to the door and opened it to reveal a tall man cursing as he quickly shoved a broken flowerpot to a corner with his foot.

“About damn time, Slam,” Selina said.

Detective Samuel “Slam” Bradley was a heavily built man, with dark hair greying at the edges and seldom seen without his customary brown coat and hat. “You need to install more lights, ‘Lena,” he huffed.

“You would’ve seen just fine if you’d arrived earlier like I’d asked,” she replied.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay? The case took longer than I thought. I came here as fast as I could,” he replied apologetically.

Slam was a private eye hired by the mayor some time ago to track her down. After a few close calls, Selina had finally decided to reveal herself to him, but refused to let him take her in. Somehow they had emerged from the ordeal as friends and he had agreed to let her go.

She shuddered as the first of her cramps began to hit her. Unlike a certain dark vigilante, Selina hated guzzling down suppressants like candy. So whenever she hit that point of her cycle, she’d call upon one of her many friends with benefits for company.

Slam must have noticed the discomfort on her face and he quickly shrugged off his heavy coat before approaching the omega. Selina pulled his head down and kissed him with a savage passion, savouring the alpha-spiced saliva that her body demanded. She nuzzled and licked at the skin of his neck as they moved backwards and fell onto her couch. She felt him turn his nose to her neck in turn and kiss the omega gland that she knew must be red and inflamed. Selina hissed as teeth clamped down on the gland.

Bites were marks left by alphas on an omega’s gland, a sign of bonding and ownership that lasted only a few days unless repeated. Her heats were the only time Selina allowed anyone to even entertain the idea of biting her.

Selina was an omega, and not only that, a high-level, unbonded omega. In a world in which the members of her caste were grossly outnumbered by both alphas and betas, the world was her oyster. She could have her pick of the pearls society had to offer, rich mates and lavish lifestyles and all the shiny, jewelled things that she could hope for.

But she’d rather live free in the dirt than be suspended above it all in a gilded cage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Nemo is an actual cat. He was sleeping next to me while I was writing this scene and wrote "-*+9999------------------" with his chin. Thanks kiddo.


	3. Barbara

III.

_“Access granted.”_

The hidden hatch on the Clocktower’s roof slid open smoothly, permitting the three returning vigilantes entrance into the space below. A cluttered desk and multiple shelves filled with books lined the apartment walls, while a plain door to the side lead to the private quarters. Two huge circular windows, each supporting a set of silently revolving clock hands dominated a side of the apartment. While by no means the tallest structure around, they still provided an impressive view of the Gotham City skyline.

In the center of it all, Barbara was surrounded by a large sleek computer and holographic screen projections. She had pulled up her flame red hair into a loose ponytail and was speaking in clipped tones into her headset while her fingers flew across the computer without missing a beat.

“-files received. I’ll keep my ear on the ground. Oracle out.”

The three women dropped into the room as Barbara pulled off the headset and set it down more forcefully than necessary. She expertly maneuvered her chair around and moved towards them. Her eyes slid over the other two and settled on Helena with a stony gaze.

“What the hell was that?” Barbara demanded.

Helena bristled at the accusation. “ _That_ was a successful mission,” she replied icily.

“That was supposed to be a recon mission. Enter unseen, observe unseen, exit unseen!” Barbara snapped. “Instead I have reports of a shootout, six men in the hospital and Batman breathing down my neck.”

Zinda cut in excitedly, “Wait, you were talking to _him_? The Bat?”

Dinah nudged her. “Not now, Zinda.”

Helena ignored them, glaring at Barbara in defiance. “We still got your precious intel. Cobblepot wouldn’t be able to access his latest weapons shipment once we hand over the data to GCPD.”

“And after that, he’ll just move his other operations underground again. We’ll be wasting weeks, if not months tracking them down again,” Barbara snapped.

It went against Barbara’s very nature to be so confrontational. It bothered her, but for the sake of her fledgling team, she had to establish order and uphold the hierarchy. They were both prime representatives of their respective sexual castes. Barbara was a mid-level beta, the peacekeeper, the pacifist, the glue that held the group together. Helena was a high-level alpha, the most dominant of the three castes who were always regarded as leaders and commanders. She was the odd one out of their merry band of betas.

“Look, I know you’re not used to working with us, to be a team. But if you can’t reign yourself in and learn to listen to commands, I’m afraid I can’t let you out on the field with us.”

Helena started at that. “What? No! You can’t do that!”

“I can, Helena, and I will,” said Barbara. “Just because you’re the sole alpha on the team doesn’t give you the excuse to go gallivanting off yourself when you feel like it. I’m the leader of this mission, not you!”

Helena looked torn, but still stood there seething.

“Ohhh-kay then,” Zinda stepped in between them cautiously. “What say you gals we postpone this little tussle, yes? I spied a great looking bar a few blocks down on the way back. We’re long overdue for a victory drink.”

“Babs is right, we have to work together when we’re out on the field,” Dinah said, then grinned and added, “I agree with Zinda too. I need a beer after tonight, and I wanna see if she can really order beer in thirty languages.”

Zinda placed a hand on her chest and looked outraged. “Oh you offend me, Dinah, for even doubting the word of a Blackhawk.”

The two continued to banter and Barbara watched with a sinking heart as Helena reached up and tore the comm link off her ear and threw it at her feet.

“Screw this.” She muttered, “I’ve worked fine on my own before.”

“Helena, please…”

“I don’t need a team. I don’t need a goddamn pack. They hold you back, they drag you down, they take away everything you love-“

“Whoa, missy, if this is about that time I broke your quiver, I already said I’m sorry,” said Zinda.

“This isn’t about that!” Helena snapped. She turned and headed towards the elevator. “I’m sorry, this isn’t working out. I’ve been a burden on your team. I- I should go.”

Dinah stepped towards Helena but Barbara grabbed her arm. “Let her go,” said Barbara. “She’s right too. It wasn’t working out. Let her find her own way.”

Zinda blew out a breath. “Well, that’s that then. So, anyone still up for that victory drink?”

Barbara excused herself from the outing, turning back to the computers as the others left via the elevator as well. She still had to process the new data Bruce had sent earlier.

It was probably a pipe dream, but Barbara had hoped to one day establish her own working pack, just like her father had with the force. She had thought that with the inclusion of Huntress they’d be a step closer to becoming one of the ever growing number of superhero packs across the world. It was a dream she had clung to and filled her with a sense of purpose. A sense that she had first felt when she took her first leap off a skyscraper alongside a laughing boy clad in green and yellow, that died abruptly the day she woke up in a stark white room feeling nothing below the waist.

The Birds of Prey was merely a partnership between Oracle and Black Canary when an unfamiliar vigilante garbed in black and purple had caught Barbara’s attention trying to break into the GCPD server room, and she had asked Bruce to _please not kick this one out too_ then kept a close eye on the newcomer. Helena Bertinelli, she’d found out, used to be a mafia princess who was now trying to track down her estranged father. The former mafia boss had been arrested after someone had leaked evidence damning him to a life behind bars, but had instead been placed under witness protection after agreeing to testify against the heads of the other families.

Exactly why the Huntress had such a vendetta was one thing the Oracle had yet to find out. Barbara knew the reason Helena had so readily agreed to sign on the Birds was to gain access to the wealth of intel Oracle had to offer. After all, her first attempt at GCPD’s database had been a failure and she still had no idea where her father was.

Despite the minor setback from that night, Barbara admitted that Huntress was still a great addition to the team. She knew that Helena had the potential to become much more than a vigilante with a grudge.

She’ll be back, Barbara assured herself. Birds of a feather, and all that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time!  
> Helena's backstory is a mix of both Arrow's and Justice League Unlimited's.
> 
> After leaving the Birds and losing her only source of information, she stumbles on The Question who was minding his own business, literally digging through someone's trash. Recognising him and his usefulness, she offers him intel he wants in exchange for his help with tracking down her father.   
> They find Frank Bertinelli and Helena tries to kill him. Frank tries to convince her otherwise but Helena reveals that it was she who had ratted out her father, for he had thought her fiance was the mole and had Michael executed. Michael, whom everyone thought was a beta but was actually secretly an omega and bonded to Helena. His death had sent her into a murderous rage but Frank had been caught before she could get to him, and to rub even more salt in wound, he had weaseled his way out of jail into freedom with a few choice words and promises.  
> The police arrive and a shootout ensues, Frank dies in the crossfire and Q is injured. The two escape and that cute hospital bed scene in JLU happens! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzbbVWfDKnI


	4. Helena

IV.

The apartment was dark when Helena popped the window latch with a slim file and let herself into the dingy living area. She sighed as she stepped into the warm space and rubbed her arms to get the chill from the cool November air out of her bones. It was fortunate that even Gotham’s regular thugs and small-time gangs have been busy staying inside being warm and toasty, so Helena didn’t need to bother suiting up for the night. Which was also exactly why she was here in the first place.

She navigated through the room from memory and flipped the switch, illuminating the space instantly. A box containing a stale, half-eaten pizza sat on the kitchen counter. Papers of all shapes, sizes and colours were either pinned to the wall or scattered on the table and floor.

Helena ignored the mess. She was used to her lover’s eccentricities by now, and no longer had the itch to grab a trash can whenever she entered his apartment.

It didn’t take her long to find her quarry in the cramped one-room apartment. Vic was in the bathroom, sitting on a stool, holding a blowtorch and hunched over the bathtub staring intently at… snow.

“Do I even want to know why this time?” Helena muttered.

“Looks like snow, smells like snow, _tastes_ like snow,” Vic said without missing a beat. “But does not, however, melt like snow.” He held up a chunk of the ice to his eyes. He wasn’t wearing his customary faceless mask so Helena could see him glaring at the offending piece of frozen water. “Geo-engineered or HARRP attack? That-“

“-is the question. Okay, you’ve had your fun. Time to go now, or have you forgotten our date?”

The beta paused and rolled back a sleeve to check his watch. “Oh.”

Helena huffed and grabbed his arm. “C’mon, Vic. You gotta show a girl a good time to make up for that abysmal sexting last night.”

“You asked what I was wearing. I replied accordingly,” he retorted sullenly, although he let himself be dragged to the hall and grabbed his coat.

“Orange socks are not sexy, and we need to work on your romantic skills,” sighed Helena.

Fifteen minutes later they were in a brightly lit and mostly empty Baskin Robbins. Ice cream on a cold day was one of her guilty pleasures, because the cold treat didn’t melt so easily.

Helena strode over to Vic’s seat with two large cups of the confectionery and plonked one down before him. He stared at the dessert for a moment then said, “Did you know they actually have thirty two-“

“Shut up and eat your ice cream.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will either be about Cassandra or Kara but will take a few more days to churn out. They're both still half written and I've got a lot on my plate this coming week.


End file.
